Thought It Would Last
by Iron Shield
Summary: Jay finally gets his dream of being with Nya even if it was against Kai's blessing. Knowing about Kai's worries Jay tries everything in his power to make things work with Nya. But how long will that last? Will Jay mess up somewhere along the way loosing Nya's trust? Will Lloyd be their for Nya to pick up the pieces? This is a Nya/Jay. Eventually a Nya/Lloyd story.
1. Chapter 1

**Nya's P.0.V**

"I can't tell you how relieved I was when I found out we weren't related." Kai put his hand on his chest sighing in relief. I overheard my brothers conversation about Skyler with my boyfriend Jay as I made my way into the main room."0MG, your telling the Skyler story again?" I teased my brother, making my presence in the room known to save him from saying something potentially embarrassing in front of his little sister.

"Oh, Nya...h-how much of that did you hear?" Kai scratched the back of his neck turning a deep shade of red. "Don't worry Kai, I didn't hear much." I assured with a teasing smile to my brother as I made my way over to my beloved boyfriend.

"Well, if it isn't the most beautiful creature on the planet." Jay expressed his admiration for me as he guided me to sit on his lap, gently kissing me on the cheek. Jay and I hadn't been dating for long but he's constantly letting me know how lucky he feels to finally be with me.

"Ugh do you mind Jay?" Kai scoffed disapprovingly. My brother doesn't like the idea of me being with one of his best friends. He's afraid that if it doesn't work out between Jay and I, that he would be caught in the middle. "I would very much appreciate being spared of all the lovey dovey stuff, alright?"

"Right, sorry..."Jay replied bashfully, Jay tries every opportunity he can to keep my brother happy because he too knows of Kai's fears about our relationship. And he wants nothing more than to prove him wrong; that our relationship won't end badly.

"So did you talk to Skyler today?" I made an attempt to change the subject, making my way off Jay's lap and onto the seat next to Kai.

"Well, not exactly... but she did say she was going to stop by today." Kai stated with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, noticing his expression.

"Nothing..." Kai shook his head. "It's just that-" Kai cut himself off looking as if he was debating finishing. "...Last time I was with Skyler I-"

"He made a complete idiot of himself in front of her." Jay answered for him. "He's just scared he'll embarrass himself again." Kai answered Jay's words with a disapproving glare in his direction.

"I did not make an idiot of myself." Kai defended. "Besides, she thought it was cute...I'll get it!" Kai sprang up from his seat dashing to the front door the second he heard a knock. "Um... Nya?" My brother stared intensely at Jay and I with pleading eyes indicating he wanted us to leave the room. A request to which I gracefully answered quickly leaving the room with Jay in tow. Kai's been crushing on Skyler since he first met her; I'm just glad she finally decided to give him a chance.

"They're so cute together." I thought out loud making my way to sit on my bed. "Yea I know." Jay agreed, talking a seat across from me. "I can't help but wonder what they're doing out there." He finished with a curious stare out to the main room where Kai and Skyler were. Knowing what he was thinking about doing. I Immediately warned him to leave them alone.

They just started dating and I wouldn't want Jay to be the reason they didn't go out anymore after this. "Jay, promise me you won't bug them?" I questioned, to reassure myself that he will leave them alone. ". . .Okay." Jay nodded hesitantly.

"Thanks." I smiled in content knowing Jay wasn't going to cause any mischief with Kai and Skyler. "Well, I'll see you later I promised Cole I would go into town with him today... He ran out of cake and want's to get more as urgently as possible."

"What!?" Jay whined. "Can't Lloyd or Zane go with him? Why does it have to be you?"

"Because I already promised him." I explained giving him a quick kiss as I made my way out of the room. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"I still don't understand why you got so many cakes." I shook my head watching Cole carry a stack of twelve cakes back to the bounty.

"Well, it's because I went a whole six hours with out any Nya! I think the real question here is; how did I last so long without cake?!" Cole answered enthusiastically. "Come on cake, you and I have got a lot of catching up to do." Cole whispered to himself, making his way to his room. "Jay, you'll never guess how many cakes Cole got." I called out to Jay making my way back to my room where I left him.

Upon entering the room I discovered Jay was no longer where I had left him. "Jay?" I called while searching around the bounty for him. "I'm in here Nya!" Jay's voice called from inside his room. Entering the room, I discovered Jay playing video games with Skyler. Normally, this would be a sight I would be of hay with; except for the fact that my brother was no where to be seen. "Where's Kai?" I questioned a mindless Jay. "Huh?...oh Kai?"Jay tooth a quick glance behind his shoulder before giving a small shrug. "He was here a second ago."

"Kai!" I called still standing in the doorway.

"I'm out here Nya!" My brothers voice came from the kitchen. "So how'd it go with Cole?" He questioned, stuffing his mouth with Doritos. "No." I of shook my head making my way to sit across from him at the table. "Don't try to distract me from what's important here; what happened with Skyler?... Why are you out here by yourself and Jay is in there playing video games with her?" I gestured to the room I'd just come out of.

"I'm not to sure of that myself to tell you the truth." Kai shrugged. "Everything was going just fine until-" Kai cut himself off staring off; he looked as if he was debating telling me.

"What is it Kai?" I pushed for him to continue fearing he wasn't going to finish.

* * *

Long story short, Jay went to bug Kai and Skyler even after he promised me he would leave them alone. "Jay!" I interrupted him from his game. "Huh?" Jay uttered in confusion, started that I interrupted him from his game. "I need to talk to you!" I declared making my way out of the room; into my own with Jay in tow.

"What wrong?" Jay closed the door after entering. "What did I do now?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" I shook my head in disappointment. "I told you not to bug them Jay!" I finished when Jay showed no sign of recalling what he did wrong. "Wow Nya, you are way overreacting. I didn't do anything wrong!" Jay declared his innocence flailing his hands in the air for affect. "I just wanted to talk to them, I didn't think there would be a problem with that."

"Are you serious Jay?... Please tell me your not serious." Jay looked for a second as if he was going to answer but when he couldn't come up with anything he just gave a small shrug.

"You pulled Skyler away from her date with Kai to go play a stupid video game!" At this point I was beyond frustrated with Jay, Not only because he broke his promise to me and went to bug them after I asked him not to. But also because he's playing dumb with me acting like he he did nothing wrong.

* * *

 **Kai's P.O.V**

"I'm really sorry about today Skyler. It didn't quite turn out how I thought it would." I explained myself to her hoping she would give me a second chance. "It's okay Kai really; I actually had a good time." She finished her sentence with a bright smile. The same smile beautiful that drew me to her in the first place.

"Good, I'm glad I didn't totally ruin your day." I returned the smile before continuing. "But I promise I will be able to make up for this horrible date tomorrow when-" Before I could say anything further Skyler interrupted me. "Actually Kai, that's something I wanted to talk to you about." Skyler paused in hesitation before continuing. "I really enjoy our time together Kai but I just don't see us working out... I think it's best if we just stay friends."

I stayed silent after her 'We're better off as friends' speech. I couldn't think of a response to something like that, Skyler knew how I felt about her and she couldn't be any less interested in me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jay!" I called my boyfriend while searching around the bounty for him. "Jay! Would you answer me already!" I screamed angrily loosing the last bit of patience I had for him. Yesterday Jay and I had our first argument; it was about the fact that he had betrayed the trust I had in him by disobeying a simple request I wanted him to understand and respect. This morning I felt bad about arguing with him though, and wanted to look for him so I can apologize for blowing up on him like that.

"He went out Nya." A voice finally answered my calls; entering the kitchen my eyes fell upon said voice.

"Out?" My arms subconsciously crossed as I contemplated where Jay possibly could have gone this early in the morning. "Out where?"

"He didn't say." Lloyd shrugged, shoveling a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth. "He just said that he was going out and will be back later tonight. Whatever it was, sounded urgent." Lloyd took a short pause before continuing. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about though."

"I'm not worried." I shook my head, taking a seat next to the ninja in green. "Just curious where he could have gone so early in the morning."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Lloyd shook his head scooping another spoonful of ice cream holding it just in front of his mouth as he continued. "You know how Jay is, he can be a little absentminded sometimes. I think he just simply forgot that it would be a good idea to let someone know where he was off to."

I know Lloyd's words were correct since Jay can be a little forgetful sometimes... Or a least he used to be before we started dating, but since we've been together Jay would always tell me everything. And not just the important things that normal couples talked about either he would let me know about stupid things as well like, how none of the other guys are able to beat his high score in his favorite game no matter how hard they try.

Or how him and Kai pulled a prank on Cole by making a cake for him with hot peppers in it. Stupid stuff like that; things that other people would prefer being spared the details of hearing.

However, it was those exact little things that made me love him so much; how open he was about everything and how excited he was to share his life with me. Now it's scaring me to think I might be loosing that part of Jay that I loved so much, I hope this is just a one time thing that he didn't tell me something important because the last thing I want is for him to start becoming distant with me.

"-what do you think?" My head shot up to make eye contact with Lloyd who was giving me a questioning stare. Um.. Did he just ask me what I think? What do I think about what? Was he talking to me this whole time cause I didn't even notice I was to lost in thought to hear him speaking to me. "Um... What?" My voice finally let me speak after my internal panic. "I-I'm sorry, if you were talking I didn't get any of it!" I confessed giving him a shy apologetic smile.

Lloyd gave me a look that I couldn't quite pinpoint, it looked like it was made up of worry but at the same time defeat. "You know what?" Lloyd finally spoke up after a minuet of silence shaking his head. "Don't even worry about it."

At that answer I started to feel extremely bad about not paying attention. By the look on his face he seemed like what he was talking about was really important to him. Lloyd on the other hand is the exact opposite of Jay in that aspect, he doesn't just go around telling everyone what's going on with him it's a rare thing for Lloyd to open up to you about something.

"No! Please, tell me what you were gonna say!" I pleaded hoping he would understand how sorry I was and how anxious to hear what it was he was finally willing to open up to someone about.

"No." Lloyd shook his head once again avoiding eye contact, only focusing on his meal in front of him. "You seem to have enough problems on your plate, last thing I want to do is bother you with one of mine."

"No, don't you get it! You won't be bothering me one bit! If you have something going on Lloyd, I can help I promise." I continued to plead hoping he would eventually get my message of my intentions to help.

Lloyd sighed impatiently throwing his spoon back into the bowl. "I said forget it okay!" Silence fell upon the room after that. I wanted to say something to him. But it seemed like no matter what I said to him I was only making it worse. Lloyd was telling me something important to him, but because I was in 'la la land' I missed it while simultaneously making it worse for Lloyd to try again. "I'm sorry Nya." Lloyd's eyes were apologetic. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

I instantly shook my head reassuring him that he had no need to apologize. "No, No your fine. You don't have to be sorry." If their is anyone who should be apologizing at this point should be me for pushing him. For now I'll just have to wait until he's ready to let me know what he was trying to tell me.

Lloyd nodded his head flashing a small smile before resuming to eat his ice cream... W-Wait a minuet was that a cookie dough piece I saw? Leaning over to get a closer look at his bowl I could easily see that Lloyd in fact eating MY cookie dough ice cream. "Um... Lloyd. You have a minuet to explain." I gritted through my teeth holding in the anger as much as I could.

A wide smile instantly plastered across Lloyd's face as he began his plea. "Well, I ran out of my ice cream." Lloyd finished with another spoonful into his mouth.

It's become a house- ...well bounty rule that no one else eats my ice cream. Cole and Kai were the ones that decreed it be a rule the last time they were caught eating it. Well, let's just say that day wasn't a good one for them. But it's okay cause I didn't even feel bad for what I did to them; They're the ones that should have known better to NOT touch a girl's ice cream.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like this chapter, this one was just about working up the relationship between Lloyd and Nya while also ruining Jay's and Nya's. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed; but it's because it was rushed, my sister wouldn't LEAVE ME ALONE until I finished it. She's the only reason why I'm writing this story in the first place. I just hope that she will eventually understand that if she's not bugging me every five minuets then the chapter would be a lot better... Anyways, dear readers if you did enjoy it please leave me a Review letting me know it helps me to write when I have feedback on my chapters.;)**


End file.
